Could It Be Love?
by SophiaTheGreyhound
Summary: KaitoxOC. Vocaloid story. Okina is suffering from an illness that will kill her in three months. Can Kaito, her secret crush, make her last moments the best in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Could It Be Love?

By: Sophia Grey

Dedicated to the real-life Okina. I couldn't have done it without you.

Could It Be Love:Part 1

_Author's Note:This is only part 1, and I plan on updating the other parts very pairing was not my idea, and Okina is my friend's character. If you do not like Kaito with an OC, then stop reading right now. You have been warned._

_Okina's POV_

Okina shifted in the seat. She couldn't help but glance at her secret crush, Kaito. Okina had been in love with Kaito for some time now, and the only thing she wanted to do was to go up to him and ask him to go with her on a date. The only thing that kept her from doing that was memories of her past relationships. Each one had ended badly, leaving Okina with a broken heart and a deep distrust of men and promises of love. The final bell rang, and Okina quickly shoved her things into her black bookback. The day had been excruciatingly hot, hence her revealing outfit. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, with a sleeveless shirt. The shirt was held closed by a silver clasp over her breasts, and the collar rose up to form a loose barrier over her neck. The shirt was trimmed with an indigo color, which matched her hair and eyes. To top the whole thing off, she was wearing a pair of knee high black boots with indigo colored soles. Her long, indigo colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with shorter pieces and straight bangs framing her face. Okina's indigo eyes had thick black lashes surrounding them. As she walked out the door, her hand brushed Kaito's. She tried to ignore the fluttering in her heart as she pushed past and quickly walked out into the stifling heat outside. "Hey, Okina! Over here!" Okina turned to find a happy Rin perched on a picnic bench. Rin had long silvery hair that fell down to her waist and eyes the color of molten gold. She was currently wearing a white cropped tank and red shorts with a black leather belt slung loosely around her hips. She tapped her feet, which were encased in knee high black boots. Rin was Okina's best friend, even though the girls' personalities were as far apart as can be. Rin was always happy, and she saw the beauty in everything. Rin was willing to let her man take the lead role and hang back. Okina, however, couldn't stand to let a guy control her. She saw the darker side in life, and was rebellious. Despite these differences, the two were the best of friends.

_Kaito's POV_

Kaito saw Okina leave out the front door of the school. He followed her outside and saw her talking to his tutor, Rin. He silently ducked into the bushes behind the two girls. He was curious about what they were talking about, because Okina looked a bit depressed. "So, Okina, how were classes today?" Rin was trying desperately to distract her friend from whatever she was thinking about. Rin hated seeing her friend so down. "As good as they can possibly get," Okina deadpanned. Rin frowned. "Well, do you remember when Coach Asai made us run two miles?" Okina glanced at her friend with a curious expression, but replied, "Yeah, of course." Rin smiled at her friend before continuing. "Did you see him, though? We were running, and he's sitting over there eating a doughnut. Can you believe it?" Okina couldn't help but laugh at that. After a few minutes, she managed to calm down enough to say, "Do you want to go to Starbucks and grab an iced latte?" Rin agreed, so the two left. Kaito decided to follow them. He trailed behind them, not making it obvious that he was there. Meanwhile, Okina and Rin were laughing and chatting about various things. When they reached Starbucks, they hung their bookbags on one of the coat hooks beside the door. They moved into the short line and debated over what to order. However, Kaito let a couple get in front of him so he wouldn't be directly behind the girls. When they reached the counter, he heard Rin order, then he heard Okina order her own. They paid, and stood off to the side to wait for their names to be called. Kaito reached the counter. "And what do you want today, cutie?" Kaito ignored the woman's attempts to flirt. "I'll have an iced mocha, please," Kaito said. The waitress seemed a bit put-off, but she continued. "That'll be $5.95," she said sweetly. Kaito pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten dollar bill. "Thank you," she continued before handing him his change. He shook his head. "Keep it. Consider it a tip." She looked surprised, but she put the cash in the pocket of her apron. In a few minutes, he had his mocha and he sat down close to Rin and Okina. He saw them continue talking, but in a little while he saw Rin glance at the clock that hung close to the counter. She turned back to her friend and started to apologize. "I'm sorry, Okina, but I have to go tutor someone and I can't be late." Okina looked surprised, but allowed her friend to leave. Suddenly, Kaito remembered. He was the person Rin had left to tutor. He cast one last glance at Okina, who was gathering her things together so she could leave. Kaito left and went to the school to get his car. He saw Rin preparing to get into her own car. "Rin!" Kaito called out. "Do you want a ride to my place? I can drop you off back here later." Rin smiled at him. "Sure, Kaito. That sounds perfect to me."

_Okina's POV_

Okina sighed as she walked to the school to get her car. As she slid into the seat, she noticed Rin's car was still parked in the same place as this morning. _She must have gotten a ride from the person she's tutoring today._ She nodded, satisfied that was the reason. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

Okina sighed as she plopped down in front of the television. She started to watch _C.S.I_. She loved the show, and always watched it when it came on at 5:30. Just as Okina was finding out who the killer was, her mother came home. She spied her daughter watching _C.S.I._, and she knew Okina wouldn't say a word until the show was over. When it did end, Okina turned the T.V. off and looked at her mother. "So, Okina, how was school?" her mother asked. "Fine," Okina replied. "Oh," was all her mother said. Okina retired to her room and listened to her iPod. _Crush On You _by Tata Young started playing. The only reason Okina listened to that song was because it perfectly described her and Kaito at the moment. After listening to a couple of songs, she fell asleep. The lyrics of the song continued to play in her dreams.

"_I wish upon a star, wanna be right where you are._

_You set my world on fire, babe I gotta crush on you._

_I wish upon a star, can't you see how right we are?_

_We should be together, babe I gotta crush a crush on you."_

_Kaito's POV_

"So, let me get this straight. 5f = 30 if 6j and 3w are multiplied, and then the product is divided by 20?" Kaito was actually a good math student, but he still had Rin tutor him because she was his link to Okina. Besides, she helped ease the lonely hours spent at his mansion. Rin was the only person at school who knew that he was filthy rich. They all assumed that he came from a normal family. If having your father fly in a private, five star jet to get to work was normal, if living in a mansion with servants was normal, if you thought that 1 million dollars was a small sum, then yes, his family was normal. "Yes, that's right, Kaito," Rin replied with a smile. She continued to speak, "You know, I think you have deserved a break. Why don't we watch a movie?" Kaito was quick to agree, and he went over to the cabinet where the movies were stored. "Rin, what do you think would be better? _The Black Cauldron _or_ Howl's Moving Castle_?" Rin plopped down on the crimson colored couch before answering " _Howl's Moving Castle_. It's one of my favorite movies." Kaito obediently put the movie in the DVD player before sitting down next to Rin. "Rin," Kaito murmured, "I need to ask you something important." Rin was confused, but she said, "You can ask me anything." Kaito took a deep breath before quickly saying, "Do you think I should ask Okina out? I love her, and I want to be her boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

Could It Be Love?

Part 2

_Okina_

Okina awoke to the sound of her mother moving around in the kitchen. She stretched and yawned before turning off her iPod. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother battering chicken for dinner.

"Oh, hey honey. I'm glad you're up. Rin called and said she had to tell you something important, but I don't know what it is," her mother said sweetly. Okina brushed off the niceties and went back to her room without a word. She shut the door and rummaged through her purse. When she found her cell phone, she punched in her friend's number.

"Hey, Okina," Rin said in a cheerful voice.

"Rin, my mother said you called. She said you had something important to tell me," Okina replied, immediately stating the reason for the call.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you could go to Chef Blanchet's tomorrow night with me at 6:00. I want you to wear your best outfit, because this is a very expensive restaurant and it's the finest in the city," Rin chirped. Okina found this a bit odd, because Rin didn't really have a bunch of money. Rin continued, "Don't worry about having to pay. I'll take care of everything."

"Fine, I'll be there." Okina rolled her eyes. Rin knew she hated getting dressed up. _This had better be worth it, _she thought as she went to inform her mother about her plans for tomorrow evening.

_Kaito_

Rin put her phone up. "She's coming to the restaurant," she declared. Kaito suddenly grinned and threw his arms around her.

"Thank you, Rin. Thank you so much. I'll never be able to repay you," Kaito murmured. Rin blushed, and hesitantly hugged him back.

"You don't need to thank me. I want you two to be happy," Rin replied. "So, what are you going to wear tomorrow? I need to make sure that you look presentable for Okina," Rin said.

"Wait here," he said slowly. Then he rushed up the stairs to his bedroom. A few minutes later, he came back down. He was dressed in a white, button-down shirt with a pair of black pants. He wore black dress shoes on his feet, and he had combed his hair. Rin appraised his outfit with a raised eyebrow.

"You look nice," Rin declared.

"Really?" Kaito was pleased with her opinion.

"Yes, and you are going to have a girlfriend by tomorrow evening," Rin said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Could It Be Love?

Part 3

_Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a while, so here is the third chapter of my story. I have been having personal issues going on, and that is why I have not been updating. _

_Okina's POV_

Okina stifled a sigh as her waiter pulled out her chair so she could sit down. She hated the snooty looks the other patrons were giving her. Okina knew that she stood out with her black slacks, ankle boots, and indigo colored blouse. There was a choker necklace around her neck that had a small dark blue stone. The stone was nestled in the hollow of her throat. Everybody else at the restaurant was wearing either a long evening dress or a suit. Okina gritted her teeth as she heard the woman at the table beside hers start to talk about her.

"What is that girl doing here? Doesn't she know this is an expensive restaurant? If it were up to me, I would make sure that she stayed in the soup kitchen where she belongs." The woman's insults continued. Okina clenched her hands into fists. How would that woman like a punch to the-

"Hello, Okina. I'm sorry you had to wait for me, but I got caught in traffic," Kaito smiled as he sat down in the chair across from her. Okina could only stare as her crush smiled at her.

"Y-you're not Rin. Where's Rin?" She mentally slammed her head into the table. She had sounded so idiotic. In reality, she just sat there and stared at Kaito. He looked amused.

"Well, Rin was unable to come, and she called me to say that I was free to take her dinner reservation with you. I agreed," he said casually, as if he did this every day.

Okina was torn between shock and ecstasy. She couldn't believe that _Kaito_, of all people, would be sharing dinner with her. She nodded and ended up saying, "Well, what are you ordering? I'm starving."

_Kaito's POV_

"Well, what are you ordering? I'm starving."

Kaito was pleased with her reaction. At least she hadn't rejected him. Kaito picked up a menu and perused the selections. _Hmm…_he thought. _What should I order? The mushroom ravioli sounds good. Yes, I think I'll get that. _He glanced at Okina. She was looking at the menu. "Are you confused?" He couldn't help but ask her.

Okina's brow furrowed. "Yes," she sighed. "I can't understand half of these French words."

Kaito grinned. "Here, let me help. What do you like?" Kaito thought her confused expression was cute, but he didn't comment on it.

"I like cheese-stuffed pasta and alfredo sauce. Do they have anything like that on the menu?" Okina was a bit embarrassed that she needed help, but it was either this or risk ordering something disgusting. Kaito looked over the menu.

"How does five-cheese stuffed ravioli with alfredo sauce and slices of grilled chicken sound to you?" he asked. "That sounds really good. I'm going to get that. After they had gotten a waiter to take their orders, they looked at each other.

Okina was the first to break the silence. "So, Kaito, what are we doing? Is this a date, or just two friends enjoying a meal together?" Kaito replied, "Personally, I think this is a date."

_Okina's POV_

Okina was on cloud nine right now. Kaito had just said they were on a date. "So, what do you want to do after we leave here?" she said, hoping she didn't sound stupid.

"I was thinking of taking the scenic route on the way back to your house. The forest really is beautiful at night. Besides, it will give us more time to get to know each other," Kaito replied.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing. When they left, Kaito started to walk towards a gorgeous black convertible. The parking lot lights gleamed off of the glossy paint.

Okina gasped in shock. "Kaito, this is amazing."

Kaito hid his pleased grin as he opened the car door. Okina got into the car, gently sliding on smooth leather. Kaito gently closed the door after her before sliding into the driver's seat. He started the engine. The car started to utter a rough purr that sent a slight thrill through Okina. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Kaito let the top down before pulling out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of driving, they had reached a dark road that went through the dense forest. Okina was enjoying the wind in her hair and Kaito's gentle hand on her leg. Suddenly, Kaito put his hand on the wheel and pressed the gas pedal. The car snarled and shot forward, making Okina gasp and clench the seat with her fingers. Kaito smirked at her as he navigated the dark road.

"Isn't this great, Okina?" he said. Okina considered it for a few moments, then she decided she _did_ like it. The wind whipping at her face, the speed, Kaito's excitement, she loved it, and she never wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Could It Be Love?

Part 4

Time passed, and Okina was the happiest she had ever been. Kaito spent a lot of time with her, in fact, he spent almost every moment of his day with her. He talked to her at lunch break, he would carry her things, and he would drive her to school. The pair hid no secrets from one another, and they were completely honest. However, Okina had hidden one thing from Kaito. She never told him about the disease that was slowly killing her. Okina never told him that she would die in a few days.

_Okina POV_

_Of course he found nothing wrong with taking me to the beach to spend the day,_ Okina thought. Although the beach was an hour away from where she lived, Kaito had quickly agreed to take her. Okina had always had this image of how her last moments would be, and it was always on a beach. Besides, Okina wanted to see the ocean before she died. Throughout the trip, Kaito talked and laughed with Okina. The pair soon reached the shore of the beach. _I wish time would slow down, _Okina thought. _Time seems to be going too fast._

The entire day consisted of swimming, talking, and generally having fun, like any couple would. Okina was growing weaker, but she was determined that Kaito would not see anything wrong. Far too soon, Okina started to see the sun setting.

"It's beautiful," Kaito remarked. Okina shrugged and took his hand. She led him to the blanket they had spread out during their picnic. Okina sat down, pulling Kaito with her. He smiled and kissed her full lips. Okina allowed herself to melt into the chaste kiss. She pulled away and leaned on Kaito's shoulder. He smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Kaito," she murmured, "I have something to tell you, and it's important." Kaito shifted his weight and looked at Okina.

"What is it?" Kaito's voice was low and inquisitive. Okina took in a deep breath and quickly told him the information that had been haunting her for almost three months. Okina squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the anger, the hurtful words. The only thing she felt was the feel of Kaito's tears dripping onto her shoulder and his lips on her forehead. The only thing she heard was his desperate voice in her ear. "Please, please Okina, tell me you're lying. Tell me it isn't true. You can't leave me. I love you!" He let out a sob as Okina shook her head and pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Love never dies," she whispered. Then her voice rose in volume. "Love never dies." She repeated this until Kaito had quieted a little. Okina pressed her lips to his forehead and stroked his hair as the sun dipped lower. She died a peaceful death in Kaito's arms, and she was smiling and murmuring the same thing over and over.

"Love never dies."

"Love never dies."

"Love never dies."

_Kaito POV_

The funeral was the worst part for Kaito. He knew that this was his final goodbye, that he would never see her again. After the funeral, everybody left except for Kaito. He put a single red rose on her grave. He looked at the concrete angel that stared at him with lifeless eyes. The statue had been made to look like Okina. A single tear ran down Kaito's face as he pressed his fingers to his lips and offered the kiss to the statue. He then turned and left the cemetery, leaving the winged statue of his beloved behind.


End file.
